


Beautiful Bensisi Drabbles

by Armitage_11



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Please give it a try, bensisi, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitage_11/pseuds/Armitage_11
Summary: Basically drabbles focused on the relationship between Olivia and Carisi. I know, it's not that common, buy it's beautiful so you should give it a try!Based on random prompts I see on multiple plataforms.





	1. "You're insane!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you like this! Never read of them before, but hey, I just wanted to experiment with these two. I love Mariska as much as I love Peter, and that's why I wanted to try something new :)  
> English isn't my native language, so if you find any grammatical mistakes, please let me know ! :D
> 
> Prompt: “You’re insane!” “I know, isn’t it great?”  
> Pairing: Carisi/Olivia  
> Word Count: 410

“You’re insane!”

“I know, isn’t it great?”

Olivia stared at Carisi with incredulous eyes, trying to figure out what was going on inside that head of his. He had locked both of them in one of the interrogation rooms, and his stupid and wide smile was hard to ignore. The lieutenant could see how excited her detective was, and well, she wouldn’t lie, she was excited too, but she was trying to be the voice of the reason in that particular moment. The blonde detective started to laugh, his laughter filling the room and making Olivia’s heart melt. 

“You know…they will be looking for us.” Olivia said trying to sound as calmed as she could. This guy was going to be the death of her. 

“Let them look for us! I mean, we have some time alone, just us…” Carisi smiled, walking towards Olivia giving her the most ridiculous smile she had seen since she first met him. She smiled anyway, because, how could she not? Carisi was just too adorable for his own good. She sat on the edge of the metal table, licking her lips and waiting for her boy to do whatever he wanted. Carisi’s smile just grew wider, tilting his head forward until his pink lips met hers, holding back a sigh at the contact. Their kiss deepened, and the hand of her detective at the back of her head was doing very curious things to her body. She grabbed Sonny’s waist keeping him in place while she tried to remember how she had ended up like that. Their kiss was genuine, sincere, natural, full of love and respect. Olivia’s heart was beating wildly against her ribcage, and she moaned when their tongues found each other in the union of their mouths.

They didn’t know how much time they stayed like that, but after a few minutes Carisi was the first one in breaking the kiss. The blonde detective was smiling as if he was the happiest person in the world, and Olivia took all of her willpower in order to not punch his pretty face. 

“Are you happy now?” She asked, humor in her voice. Carisi nodded and smiled even more in a triumphant way.

“I’ve never been this happy,” he walked towards the exit, unlocking de door. “Hey lieu, dinner tonight?”

“Okay, but it’s your turn to cook.”

“Deal.” And then he left leaving the brunette on her own. Carisi was definitely one hell of a case.


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes rain isn't that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new one-shot! Hope you like it :) 
> 
> Prompt: Rain  
> Pairing: Carisi/Olivia  
> Word count: 460

They had discussed, again. She was angry; the tears had started to well up in her eyes since the last words left his mouth. Both had said things they shouldn’t have ever said, but what was done was done, and they couldn’t do anything about it. Olivia’s ears were buzzing, no clear thoughts have been on her head since the last few minutes, her heart was beating fast and the sadness was trying to eat her alive. She couldn’t stand that feeling, and the only thing she wanted to do was to get home, lie on her bed and cry until she could fall asleep. A lightning struck in the distance and she shivered at the cool air, the clouds were covering the night sky and she walked faster trying to reach her apartment before rain could start to pour down.

When she reached her home, she threw her things in her couch and walked towards her room trying as hard as she could to hold back the tears and ignoring the knot that had formed in her throat. She was so confused and sad, and when she could finally lie upon her bed, she hugged her pillow against her chest and started to cry, letting the tears fall, sobbing uncontrollably. 

Sooner than later, she fell asleep, but later on she woke up when she heard that someone was knocking on her door. Olivia opened her eyes slowly; she shuddered when she noticed the throbbing pain in her head, and letting out a moan full of tiredness. Olivia finally managed to leave her room, walking fast towards the door. She didn’t know what time was, she felt sore and exhausted, but when she opened the door and she saw the person that had caused her earlier pain, Olivia forgot everything. Her eyes widened and tears started to blur her vision.

Carisi was standing in front of her, completely wet. Raindrops were falling from his hair to the floor and he was breathing heavily, as if he had been running. He looked sad, even miserable. His blue eyes told her that he had been crying too, and she couldn’t ignore the shivering present in his body.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, his voice breaking at the end. Olivia bit her lower lip, and she did the only thing that could heal them both. She pulled him into a hug, burying her head in the curve of his neck, letting it all out. Carisi smiled softly, hiding himself in the brown hair of the person she loved the most. He inhaled her essence, and all his doubts and problems left his head. 

He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go of her. She was the most precious thing he had after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I appreciate it! :D


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia wakes up at the smell of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Coffee  
> Pairing: Carisi/Olivia  
> Word Count: 503

She woke up when the smell of coffee recently made reached her nostrils. Olivia was confused first, frowning and trying to understand why someone was doing coffee in her kitchen when she lived alone. Panic rose inside of her, but when she tried to get up, she noticed three important things: she was sore, she was naked and there was a blue shirt which wasn’t hers hanging from the edge of her bed. She arched both of her eyebrows trying to remember what had happened last night. Multiple images flashed inside of her head, disorganized thoughts and memories trying to make her recall with whom she had spent the night. 

Then it hit her. 

She gasped. No, it couldn’t be true. He was like almost two decades younger than her! It was also unprofessional; he was her detective! She told herself to calm down, biting her lower lip and trying to figure out what to do now that she knew who was the person that was making coffee in her kitchen. Not finding her clothes, she grabbed his shirt —the cloth still had his essence on it —and she put on a random underwear from one of her drawers. She breathed in and out; maybe this was all a bad dream and sooner than later she would wake up.  
Olivia walked out of her room; her steps were doubtful and paused. Now that she was outside she could hear the sound of movement coming from the kitchen clearer than before, and then, she saw him.

Carisi was standing in front of her stove, wearing only his jeans. His back was bare and he was barefoot too. Olivia bit her lip when she saw the way Carisi’s back muscles flexed every time he did something with his arms. It was quite the sight. Standing there, the only thing she could do was to clear her throat, which worked because Sonny turned around with a silly smile on his lips. His eyes traveled up and down her body noticing the way she was dressed, and his blue eyes darkened. 

“Are you trying to kill me by wearing that?” Olivia didn’t know what to say or what to do. She was completely surprised, and Carisi seemed to notice that. He laughed out loud, turning around again to finish with the coffee he was making.

“Carisi, did we really…”

“Had sex last night? Yup, we did, lieu. I mean, it was going to happen anyway, we just accelerated the process,” he looked over his shoulder and winked at her. “Coffee is ready, Liv.” Carisi walked towards the couch with both mugs on his hands, and then he put the mugs on the table. She followed him and then she watched him sitting down on her couch while he smiled like an idiot. 

“I can’t believe it.” She sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. 

“Well, it’s happening. By the way, why don’t you come here so that I can appreciate how good you look wearing my shirt?”


	4. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always somebody out there for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Empty  
> Pairing: Carisi/Olivia  
> Word Count: 449

Before, he used to feel really empty, as if something was missing inside of him. He had decided to keep that to himself, keep it as a secret so that no one could ask him about that hole, that emptiness that made him feel miserable and lonely. He never had had too many friends; it’s always been him and just him. He cried alone, in the dark, where no one could see him because he felt too ashamed of what was he feeling. He knew it was wrong and stupid; he had so much ahead of him, where was this numbness coming from? It looked as if the world was against him, as if the reality wanted to asphyxiate him until he could no longer breath. He was choking; he was completely lost, wondering how much time he had until everything come up to the surface.

He was scared too. Scared of dying alone, scared of spending more nights crying and crying until his eyes couldn’t shed more tears. He told himself that he preferred it that way; staying alone, keeping everything inside of him. And he survived, and suddenly he was an adult trying to figure out how life worked for the big ones. The ones who had dreams, the ones who had a family to take care of, the ones that didn’t struggle as he did. He always asked to himself how they did it, which one was the reason why people kept moving, living, dreaming? There had to be something for him out there, he couldn’t stay his whole life feeling like that, could he? 

Then he met her. He met her and when his blue eyes saw her brown ones, he knew that everything inside of him had changed. It was surprisingly beautiful how she had been the reason why he kept on breathing. Her voice, her body, her compassion, her wisdom, her love; it meant everything for him. She had saved him from that hole, and he felt so grateful towards her that words just couldn’t express how much he appreciated her support. She was the one for him, he knew it from the first time he saw her. 

And now that he was lying next to her while she was asleep, her slow breathing bringing him tranquility and peace, he couldn’t help but smile widely, closing his blue eyes and thanking God for putting her in his life. Carisi kissed the top of Olivia’s head, breathing in her essence, putting all his thoughts aside. He knew he was safe being in her arms, so he fell asleep with no worries in his mind.

Little did he know that he had saved her too.


	5. Defend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carisi receives a prize from Olivia after having defended her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Defend  
> Pairing: Carisi/Olivia  
> Word Count: 493

There had always been arguments and discussions between the squad, especially when the case took a personal level for the members and they all tended to yell at each other before they could finally understand that they needed to stay as a team no matter what. Unfortunately, Carisi couldn’t stay quiet when Amanda, his best friend on Earth, started to complain about Olivia, saying things about her attitude and saying that the way she did some things were wrong and stupid. He knew that Rollins didn’t mean it; she was just angry because the lieutenant hadn’t given her the reason a few minutes before she had made such complains. 

Even though Carisi completely ignored her, she wouldn’t stop talking, rambling about Olivia and her unsteady life. Sonny removed on his chair, feeling uncomfortable and angry, doing his best not to show it. He bit his lower lip while he focused on the paperwork he had before him; Amanda’s voice getting louder and louder with every second that passed by. 

“She’s so alone that she is bored of her life and the only thing she can do about it is to bitch around as if she was our mother. What a…”  
Carisi sat up suddenly, clenching his fists. Amanda stopped at mid-sentence, arching both of her eyebrows as Sonny breathed in and out doing his best for keeping his cool.

“In case you want to know, Amanda, she’s not alone. She has me. And I would prefer if you could just shut your mouth because the only one bitching around is you, not her. She’s been through a lot of things and the reason why she treats you like her daughter is because she actually cares and wants the best for us. So please, just get over it and do what you need to do.”

Silence fell upon the precinct and Amanda looked hurt, but she only nodded and got back to work. Carisi sighed as if he had relieved some tension he didn’t know he had been holding, and he simply sat back down, working with the paperwork he had been busy with before that interruption. 

Later that day, when he was finally home and had had his long shower, he went to his room and lied upon his bed, waiting for Olivia to turn down the lights. He closed his eyes, but then his whole body tensed up when Olivia, instead of lying next to him, started to crawl between his legs.

“What are you…” He flinched and growled when he felt her hands wrapping around his sex. It felt so good. “Liv, I thought…ngh.”

“I just wanted to thank you, Detective Carisi, for defending me back then. It was a very nice move.” 

And he didn’t say anything else; he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of having his girlfriend between his legs doing amazing things with her fingers and her tongue. 

He really should defend her more often.


	6. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which is Amanda's opinion about Carisi being in a relationship with Olivia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This one was a request (from FanFiction). The guest wanted me to make a drabble where Amanda criticizes Carisi's realtionship with Olivia because of their age difference and other things.  
> Pairing: Carisi/Olivia  
> Word Count: 567

“Amanda, I’m dating Olivia,” Carisi admitted out loud, smiling nervously and looking to the ground not having it in him to see the reaction his friend was going to have. Olivia and he had been dating for a few months, and back then they had decided to keep it as a secret relationship, principally because she was her boss and the age difference between the two of them. Carisi considered that as nonsense, but Olivia didn’t want anyone asking him questions that didn’t need to be answered. But the fact that they were hiding their relationship was making him crazy, and he just needed to tell it to someone he was close to in order to put his nerves at ease. Amanda was her best friend; surely she would understand, right?

“What the hell, Carisi?” Amanda practically yelled. They both were in her apartment drinking some beer, and Sonny just looked up to look through the other pair of blue eyes that were full of disappointment and angriness. Carisi didn’t understand what was happening; he arched both of his eyebrows at her sudden response as she sighed dramatically.

“Is there a problem?” He asked with a low voice, placing his beer on the center table. Amanda stood up abruptly, crossing her arms and pacing around the room. Sonny wasn’t expecting that kind of reaction. 

“You ask me if there is a problem? Oh, I don’t know, Carisi, maybe a dozens of them! What were you thinking? She doubles your age!” She exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Carisi opened his eyes widely, not believing what he had just heard. He couldn’t believe all that bullshit was coming from his blonde friend. 

“That doesn’t matter,” he was quick in defending Olivia. “I’m okay with it. I just wanted to tell you about it because I thought you were my friend!”

“I am your friend! Can’t you see? I’m trying to help you here, Carisi.” It was Sonny’s turn to stand up, forgetting his beer and just wanting to get the hell out of there. “Plus, you’re definitely out of her league. You’re just a detective while she’s a lieutenant, don’t you think she is dating you just because she feels sorry for you?”

“What?”

“She can get any man she wants, why would she put her eyes on you?”

“I will ask you to shut the fuck up, alright?” Carisi was trying hard not to say something he would regret later, but Amanda wouldn’t listen to him. 

“Why? Do you want me to shut up because you already know that what I am saying it’s true? Listen to me, Carisi: you are just one of her detectives. Maybe that’s why she wanted to keep the relationship as a secret; she will feel too ashamed of saying that she’s dating a detective of her own squad.”

“You know what? I’m tired of your shit. I’m leaving now.” Rollins kept on talking, and even followed him to the exit, but Carisi just ignored her and only left the apartment. He walked fast towards the elevator, ignoring the voice that was trying to convince him that what Amanda had said was true. He just needed Olivia; he needed to talk to her. 

But the voice was getting louder and louder, and when the doors of the elevator closed, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you misterious person! I hope you liked it, and thanks for giving it a try. It means a lot :D


End file.
